Snowflake eyes (jack frost&OC)
by daelit
Summary: Lia is a dancer. She is a sister of a boy named Jamie and very protective. She has always believed in legends. She saw Santa and he told her to never forget and to keep it secret. Now her and Violet must get use to new things to save the children of the world. Snow is the only thing keeping her safe. saw movie working on plot
1. note

OK so this is just the beginning of my story i wanna have conversations with my readers so feel free to PM. I am just getting started so many things are going through my head so please dont be shy to comment K ^_^ rating might go up only if you comment and ask.

so in joy the ride.


	2. prologue

So here I go, time to write a story and put the others on hold! This will be fun.

Remember comment and PM rate and give me feedback...Also the book the teacher is reading is made up and her name is pronounced boar-da-lair.

* * *

I was sitting in my classroom zoning out at the window while the teacher, Mrs. Boredaluaire read aloud from a book to the class. She had been reading a chapter from the book aloud to the class every day before Lunch for a while now.

The chapter being read was telling us about an unnamed individual who was Icy and Alone, but happy. I was distracted from Mrs. Boredaluaire's reading by the beautiful floral designs frost was forming on the window I was staring out of. I reached for my sketchbook and started doodling the form of a man just as Mrs. Boredaluaire read the description of the unnamed individual.

"The man had pure white hair that spiked up like rows of icicles, he was wearing a long black cloak, and he had a scar that ran from his eye to the middle of his cheek. The man was full of hate and loved to hear the last whimpers of a person as they lost their life to his frozen snowy weather, The man that stood before her was none other than Jack Frost and he was-"

My head snapped up at the name and away from my doodles. My mother had told me when I was younger that Jack was a kind person and was the reason children smiled in the snow and went inside to sit with their families in front of the fire. My eyes narrowed at Mrs. Boredaluaire who returned my stare with her own and a fake smile on her face as she asked "Is something wrong?"

We both despised each other, but I answered her loud enough to be heard. "No, but Jack is the reason People are Happy in winter."

Mrs. Boredaluaire's voice was conceding this time, her dislike of me very clear to those that were listening. "Well, why don't you keep your Opinions to yourself, ok?"

My eyes narrowed, but I nodded once regretfully, and she continued to read from where she left off. I went back to my sketchbook and started drawling a boy rather than a man. I started with the face, adding shaggy hair and a cocky grin with calming but mischievous eyes.

I had learned to draw and paint from my mother, who was a professional artist, so the sketch was pretty good for my age. I glanced back out the window waiting for my escape when I saw a handprint appear on the window pane with an accompanying fog as if someone was breathing out in the cold. I made no noise, and only stared as a sudden gleam appeared on the window before I spotted a set of hypnotizing eyes. The bell rang and I glanced away from the window in surprise for a second. By the time I looked back out the window the handprint and fog were gone, only the frost left on the window. I pulled the eyes I had seen to the front of my mind and quickly sketched them down before I scrambled out of the classroom. I couldn't wait to get home, especially since it was Christmas Break.

**~At Home~**

As soon as I got home I sat down with Mom and had her help me make the eyes look realistic. If I didn't know any better I'd swear they were the eyes I had seen in the window. I stared at them for another second before glancing at my computer. I wanted to put some music on. I loved to listen and dance to it, but Mom was putting my One Year Old brother Jamie to sleep before we left to go to an Art Gallery for known artists like Mom.

I stood and headed for my father when he called for my help. We put everything in the car. "Dad…Why did you guys give me my name?" I had been wondering for the past few days after someone had mentioned it was an odd name. He told me to look it up, so I did.

_ALIANNA (pronounced: A-le-anna)  
Name Origin: Irish  
Name Meaning: beautiful, dear child_

I smiled. "Beautiful Dear Child?" It was a nice meaning, and it made me happy to be named for that meaning. I was interrupted by my mother's voice a few minutes later calling me.

"Snow Angel Time to go!" I logged off my computer and headed out the door.

"Coming!"

**~After the show~**

"Mom! Mom, did you see me? I won the Children's Art Contest!" I had won against six other children and I was happily holding my prize of top quality art supplies close to my chest where the first place metal was resting. We were in the car on our way home. We lived a little out of the city passed some grassy fields which we were passing now. The snow that had been falling softly was now falling so hard we couldn't see five feet in front of us. Mom was driving slower than we normally would, but we were still going pretty fast.

Despite the speed I still saw this black thing run passed my side of the car before getting in front of us. We hit whatever it was and it exploded in black smoke causing our car to roll into the ditch before stopping. I sat there for a moment after my world stopped spinning before whipping around to where my mother should have been. "Mom? Mom! MOM!" the window was broken and I was upside-down. I scrambled to get out of my seatbelt and hit the roof as soon as I managed to undo the seatbelt. I managed to force my door open and scrambled out of the car into the snow which was falling even harder than before. I frantically scanned the snow for my mother and managed to spot my mother's inky black hair in the snow ten feet away and I ran towards her "MOM!"

"Lia... help is on the way I called for help you will be okay...promise you will look after your brother for me" she said very weakly

"But mom don't g-g-go I-I n-n-n-need you" I started to bawl I had warm red liquid on my hands.

"Promise me Lia. Promise my snow angel" she asked gripping my hand.

"I p-p-promise"

She lifted her hand up to my face and caressed it "That's my strong girl now go to the car and get warm…I'll be there in a minute turn up the music real loud so they hear us" her hand fell away from my face and hit the snow. I stood to my feet and scrambled for the car to do as she asked, knowing she wouldn't be coming. The car was still running and warm and I blasted the music before crying myself into a light sleep

* * *

ok next chapter is going to be a HUGE time skip ok well not huge but please feel free to comment or PM


	3. Chapter 1

im sorry i dont know how to type a russian accent

* * *

From that day on I stayed beside my brother singing and reading to him.  
I was excused from school until my fathers friend forced to home school me.  
so we were forced to move to the city for a few reasons.  
I inherited my mothers art, supplies and story books.  
I would read to Jamie every night.  
tonight is its been four years since mom died. It's Christmas eve and Jamie wanted to see Santa. I promised I would wait with him. We were lounged on the couch tree in the corner behind us. Jamie fell asleep halfway through Santa Claus:escape clause I was watching as jack frost was being his mischievous self. Then I heard a laugh behind me.

"That seems like something he would do" I froze it was a Russian accent I slowly turned and peeked over the couch back and saw a man dressed in red. He had tattoos on his arms I could make out naughty and nice. Instead of white lining it was black. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hello Lia" he said as I stood.

"hi sir who are you" I asked in a demanding tone.

"oh must you ask that it hurts that you don't know" I knew but I didn't believe it I must be asleep.

"Santa" I whispered My eyes widened and my mouth parted slightly

"YEA look like you are tired but before you go to sleep. I wanted to give this to you in person because your mother wanted to give it to you. I'm sorry it took so long to give it to you." He gave me a sympathetic smile. He reached into his large inside pocket and pulled out a long thin square box. The wrapping was moving? it was snowing as he passed it over to me it changed to spring I was in wonder.

"its okay it wont hurt ya know" he laughed as he said it.

"I know its just so beautiful" I said with childishly glossy eyes. I outstretched my arm and grabbed the box as I pulled the frosty string and then something amazing happened it erupted with color swirling around me. It died down a bit and I gingerly pulled off the wrapping making sure not to rip it. The box was a mixture dark wood swirled with light wood I think my father said it was African mahogany. It had silver swirls engraved in to the sides and surface but the center was blank except for a heart that was had frost on it and when I touched it it didn't melt it just stayed cold.  
It had a latch on the front it was a snowflake with the most beautiful design holding it together.

"how...how do I open this" I asked trying to open it.

" You have to prick your finger and touch the snowflake. It was given to your mother as a gift many years ago. It was precious to her" I just looked at him. I walked over to the sewing basket and pulled out a needle.  
I took a breath and stabbed my finger a drop of blood formed. I put it directly on the snowflake.  
The silver swirls started to glow they started to move suddenly then it popped open a bit I lifted it open completely if I thought all the rest was amazing then I was wrong. This was unbelievable. It was a necklace made of silver leaves of different sizes and shapes. long, short, wide, round pointed etc. They had frost around on them same as the heart it didn't melt. There was a heart on in the center of the necklace it had a picture of moving snow. I was in a daze.

"the picture changes as the weather changes. your mother would have wanted to see your face. well I better go I still have a entire world to make happy." He said and started to the window.

"wait" I ran over and hugged him

"thank you" I then ran over to the couch and got under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

North p.o.v.

It was many hours later when I finally finished delivering the last of the toys to the children of the world. Now that I was back home in my workshop, I trudged to the Globe Room and plopped down in my favorite armchair with a relieved, exhausted sigh.

"Ya know, Frostbite'll be upset when he finds out what ya done, mate," a familiar, Australian-accented voice warned.

I chuckled. "Yes, yes. I know, Bunny. But he won't for a long time, and _that_ is the point."

A few cities and countries on the globe passed into morning, causing the golden sand bathing them to fade. I smiled. Sandy would be here soon.

* * *

jack p.o.v.

I was flying my way through Chicago, Illinois, doing my best to frost the windows and get at least a few feet of snow on the ground before the Sun came up. North did his job last night—now, it was my turn to sweeten the presents deal with fresh snow!

I could still recall Christmas mornings with my own family, though admittedly the memories faded more and more with each year that passed.  
I remembered tickling my sisters and brothers to wake them up, eating mother's delicious breakfast while she prepared the supper feast and made the house smell grand.  
When we were finished, mother would give us permission to play outside in the snow. I would always beat my siblings out of the house—after all, it was the one day out of the entire year mother would let me out for more than school.  
I was very sick as a child, so mother made me stay inside almost all the time. As free-spirited as I was, I hated being cooped up, but I knew that it was very possible I'd die otherwise (much sooner than I had, at least…).

I stepped out of my mind's eye in landing on a roof.

I'd just made it. Grinning happily, I leaned on my staff and watched the Sun rise, its warm rays making all my hard work shine.

I waited until it breached the horizon completely to spring into the air again. My work was far from done.

* * *

Lia P.O.V.

It was early in the morning when Jamie jumped on my bed to wake me up and Dad called us down for breakfast. When I realized what day it was and recalled what happened last night, I scrambled downstairs. My eyes were immediately drawn to the Christmas tree. I must not have noticed last night, but presents of all shapes and sizes dwarfed the poor pine.

Jamie and I ate quickly, and as I was clearing the table, dad said what I'd been waiting to hear: "Lia, take your brother outside to play for a while." I knew it would only be 'til Vivca, dad's close friend and my old homeschool teacher, got here, but that was long enough.

I got Jamie bundled up, and we ran outside, building a snowman, catching snowflakes on our tongues, and last but definitely not least, having a snowball fight. _That _was where the real family fun started.

Several minutes into the sibling battle, Vivica arrived and started walking up the driveway. Upon seeing what we were doing, she tried to surprise me from behind, but ended up with a face full of snow instead when I dodged one of Jamie's wild throws. We all burst out laughing, and she couldn't resist joining in the fun. When my dad came out to see what all the commotion was about a few minutes later, Vivica nailed him right in the face with a giant snowball.

"Oops!" She giggled.

We all laughed, and dad smirked, bending down to scoop up his own handful of snow. "Why should I take it when I can dish it out, too?"

Eventually, after who knew how long, we collapsed on our backs and made snow angels. When I was done, I stared up at the sky and let my daydreams take over until something strange caught my eye. Blocking out what couldn't have been more than a sliver's worth of the Sun was a boy with hair as white as snow and a countenance that downright coined happiness. And then, just like that, he was gone.

I shook my head vigorously and blinked several times. I'd obviously been out here _way_ too long…

"Let's go open presents now!" I suggested, desperate for anything to do besides ponder what I may or may not have just seen.

"_Yeah_!" Jamie echoed excitedly.

The four of us poured into the warm house and had a great Christmas together, myself especially.

* * *

_A/N: Haha! So I sort of lied about the huge time skip being this chapter, but I promise it'll be in the next one! Sorry, but I had to write this filler! It'll all make sense later, I promise!_


	4. Chapter 2

Ok so I don't know where ROTG is placed so I'm making a random place for now I think it's New York not sure but for now it will remain unnamed.

Jack: took ya long enough  
Dae: shut it  
Bunny: HA she's feisty mate standing up to you when you could freeze her on the spot.  
Jack: whatever  
Dae: looks like it his time of month (gets hit by unexpected snow ball in the face so hard does a back flip)  
Bunny: (laughing too much)  
Dae: ooow you wanna play dirty then I'll play dirty(turns into a snowball champion)  
everyone:(in a merciless snow ball fight)

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Sweet Nothing was turned way up and I was dancing to it faster than I realized or I would have instantly slowed down.

"Sweet nothing sweet nothing such sweet nothing"

"Faster!" My instructors voice was heard over the music, and then again "Faster!" She was drilling me in response time as well as speed. She would say 'faster' or 'slower' and I had to respond immediately to the command. A few minutes later her voice rose above the music again "Slow….and stop!" I slowed and froze breathing hard and sweating, trying to ignore my mid-back dark brown hair that was sticking to my face while I relaxed as the music died down.

"Ok Lia you are free to go and happy 17th birthday" Mrs. Teal said giving me a loving embrace. I smiled and left as soon as I was able at a run.

Mrs. Teal was the reason I started to dance. A few years ago I was passing down a street and saw her dancing. It was full of feeling and personality, and I fell in love with the idea of being able to dance that way immediately. So I ended up getting Mrs. Teal as a dance instructor and working with her. I still draw and paint, but dancing was what I had chosen as my career.

I was even going to be in a winter dance pageant that was held every year.

The dance was about a girl who is around a lake after her love died and is surrounded by frost fairies (the younger dancers) then Jack Frost, who happens to be her love, comes and they fall in love again they dance in happiness from reuniting then she dies from him being too cold and freezing her solid.

Jack Frost was being played by Daggen Lore he was a buff bleach blond with green eyes and weirdly he had freckles. Daggen is my best friend everyone makes fun of him for being a dancer but they would be blown away when he dances at the pageant. It starts as a ballet but turns in to some fast hip hop thing. We do the all the dances then a fun fast dance at the end.

"Lia...Lia...slow down" I stopped and turned to see Violet running towards me.

"What do you need?" I asked smiling and cocking my head to the side.

"Um...um..umm OH come with me to the mall for a bit" I frowned disapprovingly.

"You know I have to get home to cook supper for dad he is working late tonight" I said wanting to go so badly.

"Don't worry I asked him yesterday. He's getting of early and will be home. So you can come" She had a huge smile on.

"Okay...wait you asked my dad wh-" she slapped her hand over my mouth

Stop asking questions your wasting shopping time." she hailed a cab and we got in she told him where to go.

"Ok let's get some makeup for you and a dress" I looked at her dumbfounded she knew I don't wear dresses or that much makeup. She took in my face and smirked "I'll buy you anything if you get a dress and makeup" I face palmed.

"Just because you're rich doesn't mean you should do stuff like that" she huffed and just looked at me.

"Today is your 17th birthday I missed your sweet 16 so I'm making up for it" we got to the very large mall. We well more like Violet dragged me to the most expensive dress store there and we looked through dresses. She gasped and I looked over to see a beautiful dress. It was a white with a long prom dress features one shoulder pleated sweetheart neck with crystal snowflake broach, silver pleated band accents the waistline onto the soft flowing long skirt. It was beautiful and I couldn't believe I loved a dress.

"That settles it go try it on" she gave it to me and I put it on and walked out I heard the few people in the store gasp.

"You look like a snow princess" a woman with a Russian accent said walking up to me she was old but not wrinkled. She nodded and smiled then she noticed my necklace and her eyes went wide.

"Thank you" I said Violet came up and the woman walked away.

"Ok let's go I paid now we are going to show you off" My eyes widened.

"I'm way too insecure to do this Violet" I said but we were already out of the store she shoved my other clothes in a bag and we started to walk around the mall we came to a coat store and Violet dragged me in and she grabbed a beautiful coat it was made of black cotton and the hood and sleeve cuffs were lined with black fur. It was done up with buttons that went from the neck and down to the waist the rest was open. Violet got me to try this on to and it fit she bought it against my will again.

"Makeup time" I groaned as she dragged me across the mall again she got me a box of many different colors and makeup accessories (eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss and stick, eyeliner etc.)

"Okay so we are going to share this, okay? This will last us like six years" we laughed and we went to a store we both liked we got graphic tees and skinny jeans, fingerless gloves, knee high converse, and a lot of other stuff like belts and vests. We were walking to my house when Violet stopped me.

"Okay Lia I can't wait for after dinner I have to give it to you now" she held out a small package. I grabbed it and opened it. It was a tiara saying BFFs on the top of two connecting swirls. She reached in her pocket and pulled out an identical one and put it on.

"Dad said we were going to move away for a little while and I had these made for us" she was tearing up and so was I. We hugged and sobbed. We had been close since first grade and we were the odd ones out well until everyone started to like money more than people but she turned them all away and stayed my friend. We had a large group of different types of people and we had no drama in our group and now that one of us is leaving it's not going to be the same. We calmed a bit and started to walk again

"Then we must cherish the little time we have together" we were about to cross the street when I saw something that I recognized in a bad way. A black misty horse running down the street.  
Violet stopped in the middle of the road.

"What's wrong Lia" she said looking at me.

"VIOLET LOOK OUT!" I screamed and ran and pushed her out of the way as a large truck was screeching to a stop and everything slowed down for me and I closed my eyes.

* * *

(covered in snow) HAHA love ya guys ^_^ don't ya just love cliff hangers  
dress found at magicmomentsprom Evenings by Allure A319 Long Prom Dress  
coat found at wish Anastasia coat in cotton velvet


	5. Chapter 3

ok so here we go chapter 3 tooth care to do the honors

Tooth:Dae doesnt own anything except the O.c.s and other stuff thats not owned by the original owner.

* * *

I felt a whirl of cold wind and snow wrap around me as well as...arms?  
I looked up and saw those eyes those eyes I saw so many years ago but they were mad and I dont know why. I was placed on the deserted sidewalk next to Violet.

"I will see you tonight dont fall asleep" a hash male voice reached my ears I was frozen and with in a flash the eyes where gone.

"Lia are you okay" Violet asked me sitting up

"yea d-did you see that boy" I said sitting up and noticing frost not snow but frost covered my new coat.

"no there was no boy just you me and a rude driver you blacked out for a couple seconds...How did you get frost on your jacket" she looked at me like I was crazy but I guess I was. She fixed my hair and tiara. We got to my house all the lights were off I knew what was going to happen next I flicked the lights on and music went off and all my friends and family jumped up and screamed.

"HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY" I laughed and my brother ran up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I patted his hair and hugged him close.  
He let go and we all started to socialize then me and my group of friends heard the song from our first summer pageant we got in two lines and everyone else sat down looking and smiling.

He mele no lilo started and we started to to the dance that was taught to us. Me and my friends from dance class had the biggest smiles on I felt a fire erupt in me like every time I danced, sang and made art. The song ended and my friends and I erupted in hysterical laughter. It was time to eat and we all had pizza then the cake came out it was amazing.

"my mom made it for you since she is a professional baker" said Violet as her mother and father came over and hugged me. They were my second family Violet Mr and Mrs Rain and Violets younger brother Nick. Nick and Jamie chasing each other around. I looked out the window and saw it was snowing I grabbed my new coat and ran out side followed by everyone else. We ran across the street to the park and we all started to play in the moonlight. We had a snowball fight of 24 people after we all went to open presents.  
Mrs Teal had to leave soon so I opened hers first.

"they where passed down to every firstborn girl in my family. But as you can tell I only have boys" she smiled as I opened the long rectangular green box.  
They were a pair of dancing slippers soft golden color.

"they are beautiful" I said looking at the well taken care of slippers. She hugged me and left for home. I continued going through the presents. My dad got me a Iphone5 with a swirly black and purple case that had a kickstand, Jamie made me a friendship/siblings Bracelet with both our names some where in the weave. Mr and Mrs rain got me a cosplay I had my eyes on for a while Amaterasu Okami Hoodie Cosplay. I also got a bunch of other stuff like art stuff, dance stuff, and glass figures.  
After everyone went home except Violet who stayed over for a sleep over.  
I went and changed in to my cosplay after Violet changed into her Raven (teen titans) cosplay. When I got out I was greeted with a chilling wind.

"So whos eyes are you keep drawing and painting aaaaand skeching" Violet said as she dogged my hands and looked at the eyes part face and blinding hair.

"nobodys now give it back" She gave it back after 15 minutes and I felt defeated.  
She came and sat down next to me on the bed we talked and then came the game that every girl plays at sleep overs truth or dare. We played and after I felt like she wouldnt make me talk about anything that happened today. (I even went out side in my underwear and rolled around for twenty seconds).  
"truth or dare" Violet asked me.  
"umm truth" I said full of adrenaline.  
"whos eyes are these and why did you ask if I saw a boy. Then I go to bed im tired and its 2:00 am and we had a brutal snowball fight" She said pointing to the first picture of the eyes in my sketchbook.

"well I donno I thought I saw a boy and I dont know who those eyes belong to" I said shrugging and walking over to the light switch.

"ok what ever you say its your birthday" she said hopping under my covers and quickly drifting to sleep after I turned off the lights. After I knew she was asleep I walked over to the drawing and brought it over to the moonlight. I looked at it and smiled and held it close .

I was about to pull off the silver necklace that was given to me many years ago on Christmas but then I a felt strong cold hand wrap around my upper arm and yank me into a rough one armed hug. I suddenly felt wind in my hair and latched on to what felt like a hoodie.  
After about a minute I shoved on to a hard surface. My face landed in a pile of snow and my body was covered in it. I rolled over and groaned the snow was not soft.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT NECKLACE" a voice shouted at me and a stick went around my neck keeping me down.

"it was my mothers" I said calmly.

"you got it from North didnt you" said the hooded figure calmly. He had the same voice as the boy who saved me. He removed the stick from around my neck and held out a hand. I took the gesture cautiously.

"whos North" I asked as I brushed off my cosplay.  
"oh sorry I guessed you would have known but I guess not" he said with a bit of joke in his voice.

"he is known as Santa Claus by humans" my eyes bulged a tiny bit.

"yea I know him and how do you know he gave it to me" I asked as he put his sick (which I could now see it was more of a staff) around his shoulders and limply hung his hands around the sides. I was hoping I could get a chance to see his face but since his face was pointing away from the moonlight and he had his hood on it seemed impossible to see it.

"I just know" I could tell he was smirking by the way he said it.

"well I hope to see the face of the boy who saved my life" I said hoping to get a chance to see his face for the first time since his eyes haunted me ever since that one class many many years ago.

"well considering that very few people can see me in general then I guess you can see my handsome face" he said with a very humorous tone. I saw him reach for his hood and he slowly pulled it off.

"jack frost" I whispered under my breath Im guessing he heard it because I saw his face light up with amusement and he chuckled very deeply it was something I wanted to drink in for eternity.  
His hair was a unnatural white silver under the moon and his eyes almost glowed.  
His skin was flawless and his facial features looked like it was carved by a angel of perfection.

"yea thats me" he winked at me and I felt like collapsing but if I did I would show a form of weakness.  
"You must be freezing I must get ya home I guess. you still have to sleep after all" with in seconds I was being held bridal style and being carried over the rooftops. I latched on to the frosted navy blue hoodie he was wearing.

"here ya go" He said and when I got my senses back I spun around to find that the floor behind me was frosted as well as the window. I was dumbfound and decided that after todays events I might want to get to sleep.  
I reached for my necklace clasp but it was gone I ran to the window and flung it open to see him being flying in a random direction spinning and having a blast.

"just wait till I see you again" I said venomously but I must admit he was hot in a cold way.

* * *

dance youtube Anastasiya Ivanovska he mele no lilo  
cosplay on deviantart Amaterasu Okami Hoodie Cosplay


	6. Chapter 4

_A/N: If you see any errors I missed, please tell me so I can fix them!_

Also, whatever anonymous reviewer is signing reviews with my name, please stop! It's annoying and rude!

_(And it might not seem like it, but this is set before the movie 'cause I still haven't seen it!)_

* * *

When I saw her on the street earlier today with the necklace, I was instantly filled with rage. Who knew how long she'd had it? Lyra entrusted it to North because she wanted it kept _safe_, not given to some stranger!

I stopped flying to get a closer look. The heart pendant was back to its natural state of housing all four seasons, though for now winter's snow dominated. It _was_ my season, after all. Or at least, the snow normally did. But now that it was on _this_ girl, the pendant's insides were quite literally on _fire!_ That _definitely_ wasn't normal!

That was it. I'd had enough. Swooping down, I pushed her into a snow bank, my staff pinning her across the chest while my other hand worked on unclasping the necklace. It reverted back to snow and ice the moment I had it in my grasp, and I took to the skies.

I glanced down one last time to see her reaction. It was like she didn't even notice it was missing…and yet, the look on her face was _priceless_!  
My laughter echoed throughout the city.

This business taken care of, I flew off toward the lake. The sun was coming up, which meant I didn't have much time before the snowball fights and practical jokes could begin!

* * *

It was late, but I couldn't sleep knowing that mood-swinging Jack Frost had my mother's necklace.

Honestly, one minute he was ready to freeze me and snap my limbs off, and the next he was buddy-buddy with me! Just pick a freaking mood already!

I felt Violet stretch behind me, and I grinned despite myself. "Lia, why is the bed wet? And why is there a puddle of water leading to your window?" she asked.

"Um…I went for a walk and fell in the snow. Guess I forgot to get it off before coming back in. Sorry." The part about the snow was true, but I had lied about the walk. There was no way I could tell her the truth, that Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, had stolen me from my room and taken my mother's necklace. She'd think I'd dreamed it all!

She snorted. "I doubt that, but okay. You and Jamie wanna come to my house?" she invited, heading to the bathroom to change into warmer clothes.

"Sure! I have to babysit while Dad's out anyway!" I called through the door. I changed into black skinny jeans, a pair of crimson, knee-high converse, and a black, paint-spattered, white-and-silver-printed Barton Hollow Civil Wars t-shirt.

Then, I walked down the hall to the first door on the left and peeked inside. Jamie was still asleep and snoring lightly.  
"That's weird. Usually, Jamie snores loudly or not at all…" I said to myself. Stepping inside, I immediately felt an ice-cold presence and spun around, expecting to find the mischievous Winter Spirit. But there was nothing there, not even frost on the windows. Sighing in relief, I sat down on the bed beside Jamie and shook him awake. He yawned and sat up, short brown hair greatly resembling a lion's mane.

"Hey, Lia…" he muttered tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning. You wanna go over to Violet's to see Nick?" His eyes widened, and he nodded. "Then get dressed. We're leaving soon."

With that, I returned to my room to see Violet sitting in front of the vanity mirror with the makeup we bought yesterday. She was trying out a sparkly, dark blue eye shadow to match her 'Im blue daba dee daba daa' t-shirt, black and blue plaid skirt, and black fur boots.

Moving to sit on the stool beside her, I used silver eye shadow and black eyeliner to complement my green-encircled-blue eyes. I took a brush from a drawer and ran it through my wavy, hip-length, dark brown hair. My pale skin made my pink lips pop out, and my long, dark eyelashes gave the impression that I was perpetually wearing mascara.

Happy with the result, I glanced back at Violet. Her skin was a light tan, her eyes a stormy gray, and her bright violet hair was double-dyed electric blue near the ends.

Stepping away from the vanity, I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and leaned against the doorframe to wait.

"Lia, where's the necklace you always wear?" she questioned abruptly, opening a bag of trail mix.

"Um…" I looked down at my neck, faking confusion to sell the story, "…I don't know. I'll look for it later." I grabbed my cell phone and keys from my nightstand and put them in my bag.

"Are you sure? You never go anywhere without it!" I nodded. "If you're sure…"

She shrugged, standing up to grab her own bag and following me to the front door. Jamie was putting his boots on as we got there, thick slung over his shoulder. When he was ready, we filed out the door, the freezing winter breeze greeting us the moment we stepped outside. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end long after the cold air went past, but that was nothing new. This weather had always had a strange effect on me, but I ignored it this time because I was too angry at Jack Frost.

I secured the lock, and we began walking toward the street when a much stronger wind started blowing, stronger and stronger until I had trouble staying on my feet. Concerned, half-laughed questions were thrown my way, and it was only then that I realized I was the only one affected. It was as if the wind were trying as hard as it could to get my attention, and it definitely succeeded when it blew me over.

"Haha! Looks like Jack Frost has it out for ya!" Violet snickered before cracking up all over again at my unamused expression. With a huff, I picked myself up, and we resumed our walk, passing the park about five minutes later. A big group of kids was having a crazy snowball fight, and my eyes instantly locked on a white head of hair positioned just above a blue, frosted hoodie.

I bent down to scoop up a huge handful of snow.

* * *

I'd made sure the snow was more than sticky enough for perfect snowballs. I ran around, creating more snow and dodging all kinds of off-target throws.  
I ducked down off to the side to create my own snowball and drew my arm back to launch it—

Just for a large snowball to hit me in the back of the head.

I dropped my once-awesome snowball and reached back to brush the snow from my hair, turning to see three people passing the park entrance. One of them had long brown hair…that I'd seen just that morning…

I took to the skies in a snowflake-flurry. This called for an investigation.

* * *

We got to Violet's a little while later and took the elevator all the way up to her double-level penthouse.

There was a living room, a kitchen, a spiral staircase leading up to the game room, the master bedroom, Violet's room, Nick's room, numerous bathrooms, and the guest rooms. Three of the four living room walls were windows, and a giant plasma-screen TV hung on the only real wall, a huge couch in front of it.

We said hi to her parents before going upstairs, Jamie immediately rushing past us to Nick's room while Violet and I went to hers. The walls were purple and black diamond-patterned, and a large, round, king-sized bed rested on elevated, carpeted hardwood flooring. A computer sat on the desk beside the walk-in closet.

We both ran across the room and dive-bombed her bed simultaneously, burrowing under the covers to keep warm. I gazed out the wall-window for a great view of the happy city, and a few seconds later, she turned on the plasma TV that hung above her door.

We were in the middle of watching "R.E.N.T." when the sky went into storm-mode out of nowhere. My neck snapped to the right to see an unhappy Winter Spirit floating just outside the window.

"What are you looking a—? _Holy shit, that boy is flying_!" my best friend screamed.

"That's _him_, Violet!"

Her eyes widened, and a massive beam came to her face. She scrambled for the remote and stopped the DVD, turning back to me to flail wildly. "_That's Jack Frost_!"

Oh, wonderful. Now, thanks to Jack, she was all _excited_…

"You know," the perpetual teen opened, drifting straight through the glass to land softly on the floor, right foot first, then his left, "snowballs don't _normally_ hit me in the back of the head."

I stood swiftly, arms crossed and nostrils flared. "Well, legends don't _normally _kidnap me and steal my mother's necklace!"

The fact that he actually had the nerve to chuckle made me want to smack him so hard.

Violet, however, just squealed in delight and rolled over and over on the bed. "That was the sexiest chuckle _ever_!"

We both stared at her and face-palmed.

"_Great_, Violet! Give him an ego boost, why don't ya?"

He tucked a hand behind his back, and I rolled my eyes and turned back toward the bed, expecting some snarky response. I paused, however, in taking note of his continued silence...

Which was exactly when something cold hit me in the back of the head and forced me to become reacquainted with the floor. Picking myself up, I rubbed my jaw and clenched my fists.

"_Oh_, _ho_, _ho_! So you wanna play _that_ way, huh? All right, _Frosty_! I'm game if you are!"

I charged at him, my mother's memory flickering in my mind's eye.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so cliffhanger again! So, what do you think's gonna happen next?_


	7. Chapter 5

Ok so reviews are amazing and about the grammar Ill tell you exactly what I told  
Shizuku Tsukishima749 who I must say is supper awesome and a fellow young justice lover.  
this is copy and pasted from our conversation

A response to your review  
thank you I realize the errors im using a really crappy word document its called abiword I wouldn't suggest it to anyone. I would be going over it and putting in proper grammar and such but it takes it out and if I even slightly drag the mouse it will take out the word and put it some were else.  
anyways back to the story hehe

* * *

**Jack p.o.v.**

I saw her charge at me. I waited till last second then swiftly moved to the side.  
My back hit something hard. I lifted my head from what I think was the floor and rubbed it.  
The impact was amazing and I couldn't register what happened for at least a minute.  
I shook my head and my vision cleared. The girl was straddling my hips with a bunch of snow in her hands.

"you should know who your dealing with before you act as you did" she said with a smirk on her face. She went to drop the snow. When it was halfway between my face and her hands I flipped us so she was under me and I pinned her hands beside her head.

"so should you. I have three hundred years over your seventeen" I chuckled as she squirm under me. I was more dominant then her and inhumanly strong. Suddenly I was under her and she had me pinned.

"looks like the tables are turned" She had a enormous grin on as she shuck the snow that was on her face on to mine. Her face was slightly reddened by the cold on her skin. I actually saw her face fully. She was breath taking. Her hair was messy from the tussle we just had. It framed her pale face her lips were a red pink which popped and...those eyes I've seen them somewhere before. Oh well I better get my dignity back.

**Lias p.o.v.**

I was on top and dominant for the moment. I noticed that he was staring at...at me just dazed looking at me. I moved my hand for a second and his shot up to my face and moved a bit of the hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I was completely shocked. But then  
there was that smirk and I realized it was a trick. Everything went slow mode I suddenly had my back up against the ceiling and Jack was holding me there by my waist.  
I started to squirm even more then before.  
I stopped when I looked in his eyes they were even more gorgeous closeup.  
They were a light icy blue with a darker blue on the outside adding a frosty look.  
I was in a actual trance I reached my hand forward and moved his silvery bangs out of the way.  
I leaned closer to him but he immediately pulled away and let go causing me to fall and land on my stomach.  
He grabbed his staff and left in a hurry.  
"I dont know what you did but that was amazing" said Violet wide eyed and munching on the trail mix that was in her bag at all times.

"what ever" I said getting up and closing the window and shutting the curtains so it was dark.  
I sat down and dug my hand in to pull out the m&m that were mixed in.

**Jacks p.o.v.**

I dropped her and quickly grabbed my staff and flew away as fast as I could. I couldn't go through that again. I can get close to a mortal. I am immortal I can't die and they can.  
I don't even know her name.

"I have to for get I must" I couldn't control my power when I was like this. The sky darkened and the snow came down like bullets. I loved her and she grew up. I flew as fast as I could as I could to the one place I felt completely safe. I got to the Lake and made a snow fort with a deep breath and it was made I crawled in and made a snow blanket. I drifted into a un needed sleep.

**Lias p.o.v.**

His eyes wouldn't leave me alone they were beautiful and full of happiness and mixed emotions.  
I felt drawn to him like a puppy to its mother.  
I laid there till the movie was over then I had to leave with Jamie.  
We were walking when Jamie threw his hand to his mouth and pulled something out.

"I lost a tooth" he exclaimed and showed me jumping up and down.

"tell you what if you are ready for bed and put it under your pillow Ill tell you a story of the tooth fairy" He nodded rally fast and we got home soon after.  
I cooked supper I made chicken and potatoes for supper. We ate and dad got home soon after. It was time to get ready for bed.  
I got in a simple Fuzzy black pajamas and a nightmare before Christmas shirt on. I walked in to Jamie's room to see him ready for one of my stories.

"the tooth fairy an amazing hard working fairy who comes to your room and collects your teeth and replaces it with money" I said twirling around the room.

"many people clam to have seen her but have they really. She has many forms. They say she is a beautiful woman dressed in white with a tooth wand that has magic sleeping dust, or a ugly witch that when you see her you pass out from her reached face, maybe she is a beautiful girl with wings like tinkerbell or wings like a bat maybe even a bird. Nobody really knows" I said holding objects from around the room to make it more exciting.

"but the tooth fairy has always been told as a kind woman but in some it is not one but many and they are not so nice. I personally think that she is kind and beautiful and could bring a cherry smile to the sadist person on the earth. But you have to believe to see her" Jamie was on the edge of being asleep. I headed for the door.

"Lia can you sing moms lullaby to me" I heard his sleepy voice.

"yea sure I can" I said softly I sat down on his bed and started to hum the tune and pulled out my Ipod and put the piano recording I made on started to sing while smoothing his hair.

Little child, be not afraid,  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,  
I am here tonight.  
Little child, be not afraid,  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face,  
I am here tonight.  
And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
The same rain that draws you near me.  
Falls on rivers and land,  
An forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning.  
Little child, be not afraid,  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams,  
I am here tonight.  
Little child, be not afraid,  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight.  
And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
The same rain that draws you near me.  
Falls on rivers and land,  
On forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning.  
For you know, once even I  
Was a little child,  
And I was afraid.  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight.  
Well now I am grown,  
And these years have shown,  
That rain's a part of how life goes.  
But it's dark and it's late,  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Til your frightened eyes do close.  
And I hope that you'll know,  
That nature is so,.  
The same rain that draws you near me.  
Falls on rivers and land,  
On forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning.  
Everything's fine in the morning,  
The rain will be gone in the morning,  
But I'll still be here in the morning

I heard him snore and I pulled the covers up on him and kissed his forehead.  
Mom had taught me a little piano and she taught me the lullaby she sung to me and Jamie when she was alive.

Little did I know a certain boy was sitting outside the window as I sang to Jamie but with in seconds was gone and replaced with a fairy helper.

* * *

Ok so there we go I really need to see that movie.  
the song was a lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng. I used it cause I sing it to my little sister as practice for choir.


	8. Chapter 6

ok I must ask what is with people and blond hair. I read about forty stories and ALL of the girls were blond.  
I personally like dark hair and unnatural hair(white, blood red, green, blue, purple etc.).  
Lias eyes are sort of like the Picture for the story just hers are brighter.  
Ok well I'm going to be evil and you shall see why.

* * *

I walked out of Jamies room and in to our dining room. I was tired and was about to go get something to eat.

"Lia" My fathers voice reached my ears and I turned to him.

"yea dad" I saw his suitcase in his hand.

"Vivica will be coming to pick you up in the morning" I looked at him with a puzzled expression. He walked fast until he was a foot away.

"you will forget that boy. Jack Frost. He will forget you and you him. He was meant to not have a single memory but he got one a small one of his family but not anymore. You will forget and so will your friend" He said sternly and griping my jaw.

"bu-" He pulled out a small pouch.

"Take care of your brother" He hugged me then threw green prouder in my face. It was thick and hard to breath. I was choking I slowly blacked out.

Jack p.o.v.

I was flying away from the room that Lia was in. Her voice was beautiful and it made me smile.  
I instantly started to choke. I grabbed my neck trying to breath. I stared to fall. I was maybe two hundred feet in the air. The impact was going to hurt. My eyes closed as I was feet away from the ground.

Violets p.o.v.

I was laying in my bed twiddling with a calculator.  
I felt drowsy suddenly. I grabbed my remote and opened the window.  
I felt something enter my lungs and clouded my mind. I couldn't breath. I tried to call out for my mom or dad. Nobody came. I blacked right in front of my door.

1 Year and somewhat months later  
Lia P.o.v.

I was walking down the street when the wind picked up and cooled my overly warm body.  
Easter was in two week and the children were buzzing with excitement from the fact we had a snow day today.  
There was a bit of morning frost covering the ground.  
I was on my way home from my job. Dance was still my favorite thing besides drawing of coarse.

"SNOW DAY" I heard a familiar voice shout with happiness.  
Where have I heard that voice before.

"oh well gotta get home to Vivica and Sophie" After dad left he didn't comeback we went to Vivicas like dad told me. She had rooms set up already.  
Her daughter was so adorable.  
Her hair was long and blond most of the time messy. I covered her face a lot of the time.  
She loved the easter bunny so I often told her made up adventures of him. I walked up to the house just in time to see Jamie and his friends run towards the park across the street.  
I sat down with Sophie who had followed them outside. Vivica came and put a hat on Jamies head.

"you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose" She said with a laugh.

"who is Jack Frost" He asked adjusting his hat.

"nobody important" She said heading back inside.

"HEY" I heard the voice from earlier protest. I stood and looked around for the owner of the voice but nobody was to be seen.

"weird" I whispered to myself.  
I watched as a snowball fight broke out between my brother and his friends.  
Jamie then hit the most unhappy kid on the block. Her name is cupcake she has a huge obsession with unicorns.  
To my surprise she started to laugh and run after them with the head of her snowman.  
After afew minutes Jamie started to run with his sled but magically he started to ride all over the road.

"JAMIE" I shrieked. Sophie ran inside to get her lunch.  
I ran over to were Jamie was flying through the air on hid sled and he landed with a thump.  
He stood up laughing and we all erupted until he was hit with the red couch that fell out of the moving van that swerved when Jamie was sliding on the road.  
his arm shot up holding a small white thing.  
I chuckled. It was a tooth.  
His friends cheered and they went to put it under his pillow.

"ah no. nooo. but we were having so much fun come on" I heard the voice again

"who the hell is talking" I said storming off.  
I got home and went upstairs to my room. I took off my coat Violet gave me last year and placed it on my bed.  
My room was very spacious. I asked for the attic/loft because I could turn it into a dance space.  
Vivica agreed after a little while. She thought that since I am apart of the family I should stay close to everyone. But then I told her about the way I would use the space and she agreed. We made one of the walls a canvas for me to paint on. My room was white walls with different shades of gray shadowing the bottom and I had light gray snowflakes that as you got to the north wall turned to summer which turned to fall and so on.  
I grabbed a Black tank top that had "I am frost" printed on it with snowflakes around it I slipped it on as well as dark blue fuzzy pants with white snowflakes on it.

"Whats with me and frost and snowflakes"well I guess its because the snow makes me calm. When I feel sad I go out my window and sit on the point of the roof and lay in the snow and play with it. Its my secret get away.

I turned on Up Is Down - Pirates of the Caribbean, arrangement for piano duet.  
I set up my foot position and started to dance.

"right toe, spin, left toe, jump, jump, leap" the random ballet routine went through my head.  
The song ended and I wiped the sweat from my brow and walked over to the spring side which was the art space it had boards that sort of blocked it off from the rest of the room.  
I looked at my first sketch book.  
I flipped open the book to the page I knew so well.  
I stroked the page with index and middle finger.  
The icy eyes that comforted me so well.

"LIA I NEED YOU TO GO GET MILK" Vivica called out.

"OKAY LET ME GET DRESSED" I shouted and grabbed a pair of tights and a tan tight turtle neck that covered my thighs. I put a pair of knee high fashion boots.  
It was warm today so I left my large coat and grabbed my jacket that was designed to look like Night wings suit.  
My closet was full of sweaters designed to look like character outfits.  
I took off the bff from the Tiara that Violet gave me and I put it on the night stand while I put the tiara on my head.  
I ran down the two flights of stairs and kissed on the head Jamie as he was getting ready for supper.

"MOM she is leaving now" Jamie called to Vivica. We got use to calling her that she was just perfect and motherly.

"love you be back soon" she called as I grabbed the money she put on the table near the door. I ran out and felt like some thing was pulling at me screaming to go home.  
I got the milk and started to walk home. I saw and smelled smoke I continued walking I saw a house on fire. My heart told me to investigate. I saw firefighters holding back a woman who was screaming.

"MY BABY SAVE HER" she bawled

"we cant nobody can fit" said the man holding her back I dropped the milk and ran towards the flaming door. I kicked it down and ran in.

"HEY DONT GO IN THERE" I heard a man scream but some wood fell and blocked the man from me.

"HEY...HEY KID" I yelled running up the stairs the heat was unbearable. I heard crying at the end of the hall. I ran almost getting hit by exploding and falling wood.

"OK GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR IM KICKING IT DOWN" I heard shuffling and lifted my leg up and kicked it until it went down.  
I saw a terrified five year old sitting on her bed surrounded by fire.

"hey little girl whats your name im here to help" I asked putting out my hands to help her.  
she continued crying.

"it doesnt matter im going to die" wow strong words for a five year old.

"do you like princesses" I asked examining the burning remains of her room. she nodded.

"okay then come here and you can wear my tiara but you have to hurry" I said pulling it out.  
The floor under the bed was cracking. She stood up and was about to jump but every time she moved the bed shifted and the floor cracked.

"I'm scared" she said eyes full of tears.

"I know you are I am and all princesses would be to. Okay on three jump in to my arms ok" she nodded.

"one...two...THREE" she jumped as soon as the bed fell. She was in my arms and I had to get her out now.

"see was that so hard your such a brave princess but its not over yet" I said putting the tiara on her head. I looked out her window. There was a entire squad of cars and what I was looking for...A tree but there wasn't one.

"okay stand right beside me and hold on" I punched the glass because the window wouldn't open. My hand was all bloody it hurt alot but my main goal was to get her out. Even if it meant I didn't.

"BE READY FOR HER" I yell so they can hear me

'Okay I'm going to do a little dance don't look until you feel snow under you and I stop singing okay" I said softly and picked up the girl and ran as fast as I could to the stairs.  
I sang Once upon a December.  
I twisted dogging the falling wood like I was dancing.  
We got to the main hall and I ran raster.  
I tripped she went flying out the door and landed in a pile of fresh snow her mother ran and showered her with kisses.

"thank you" I saw her mouth but the cracking of the foundation muted her voice.  
I wiggled my foot but it was stuck.  
I smiled at the woman and daughter A tear rolled down my face. The little girls eyes widened  
The house came down on me.

* * *

HAHA IM SO EVIL.

R&R


	9. Chapter 7

YAY 14 TO 20 REVIEWS  
Im super happy and cant wait.  
My B-day is coming up so Im even happier.  
Its on the 17th  
Btw Lias hair the curls are like Katharines in Vampire diaries when she was in the Salvatores in 1864. So really curly and neat.  
Im planning on making a Young justice *cough* Nightwing *cough cough* love story for my next one.  
Let me know what you think.

Dae:Ummmm whos next  
Sandy:*waves his hand and makes a hand pointing to him*  
Dae:okay your up.  
Sandy:*starts making symbols and they start to show faster* *they stop and he gives a thumbs up*  
Violet: "okay I think that was suppose to be Dae owns nothing but her plot me, Lia and daggen.

* * *

I cant believe my ears  
Lia is dead and I am all alone now. I will miss her  
But I must keep my promise and stay strong.  
The man tell us the unfortunate news was sitting across from us on the couch.  
I sat with closed eyes and listened to the pitter patter of Abby our dash hound and Sophie run up and down the hall playing.  
I went back to the morning that me and Lia had a conversation and made a promise to each other.  
Flashback

I was woken by the sound of Lia mumbling stuff and shuffling around my room.

"Lia what are you doing Its 5 Am" I said rubbing the sleep and looking at the clock.  
She stopped. She strode over and sat on the edge of my bed and gripped my hand.

"Dad left and we are going to live with Vivica. Promise me something" I looked at her tear stained face and watery eyes.

"yea" I said starting to tear up knowing I might never see my father ever again.

"No matter what happens to me remember I will never leave you alone. So if I die remember I'm right beside you. So don't cry for me...Promise me" She said gripping my hand for comfort.

"I promise" I grabbed her and embraced her and cried into her shoulder.

End flashback

I ran for the stairs and straight for my room.  
I laid on my bed and waited keeping my eyes closed.

"Lia I miss you and I am all alone now" I whispered to myself.  
I felt a warm sensation and turned towards my door it opened lightly. I got up and followed it to the stairs that lead up to Lias room. I ran up them and looked for any sign of her. But nothing was there just Abby and Sophie.  
I went back to my room and laid on my bed again this time I drifted off to sleep.

1 week later

Everything went back to normal and the snow was gone but Lia was gone and it felt abit empty. Daggen had started to come over more often and he hung out with me. He was alot of fun.  
He was now nineteen and acted like a older brother for me and Sophie.  
He was Sophies cousin and she loved him. He took us out every now and then to the park or to the store in his car.  
He dyed his blond hair to a dark magenta with red ends. His gray blue eyes would always make us happy they were full of adventure and kindness.  
He had his ear pierced on the lobe and the top of his ear. He would wear a chain earing that went through both of his piercings.  
He dropped from dance and became a entertainer with his friends and thats why he changed his appearance.  
Me and Sophie were in his car he was taking us home from a movie and we past the burned down house that Lias body was in.

Elian Ember P.o.v.

I woke up surrounded by ash and burned wood. I looked up at the moon it was so big and it shined so bright. I saw it shine and flicker then a beam hit right in front of me.  
A man showed up he was made up of light it was hard to see his facial features.

"you are Elian Ember and you are the Guardian of summer you have powers you must figure them out yourself. I have sent someone to get you and explain to you what you are and why you look so different" He then disappeared with a flash.

"but my name isn't Elian its Alianna" I whispered to myself.

North pole 20 minutes earlier  
No bodys P.o.v.

North was watching the globe wondering why the elf came and got him.  
He noticed the moon shine on the pad next to him.

"man in moon whats the problem" he said with joy and question. A book dropped and he picked it up and opened it.  
It was a picture book he flipped the pages and say his story then tooth then sandy and so on.  
Then he saw a new story.  
There was a girl with long curly hair and was engulfed in flames next page she had flowers in her hair and had a flame dress flying over a field flames behind her.  
Behind the flames was green grass and flowers In front of her was snow and what he was guessing was Jack Frost with his staff.  
She was stunning she had what looked like vines on her shoulders and arms. Her skin was flawless Pale and her eyes were blue green but they had flames in them.

"who is this" he said and a picture formed on the platform it was him in his sleigh flying over a city till he stopped and landed at a burned house and picked up a girl with flames around her.  
The story continued telling the story how she became what she was untill it was the girl standing with her arms around a globe of fire and in the picture of summer and playing children with a loving face on, she had .

"Lia...and were is she" he asked the moon. The beam shot over to the globe and turn into a small dote.

"when am I suppose to get her" he asked. The beam went bigger and showed him that it was right now it also showed to bring clothes.

"fine fine I'm on my way" He said and headed for his sleigh.

Lia P.o.v.

I sat there and waited even with barely no clothing I was warm and felt like I had a fire around me. I looked at the moon again and then I was hypnotized I felt like I was floating I looked down and saw my legs were engulfed in flames. I screamed but then realized it didn't hurt. I touched it with my hand and pulled it away and the flames stayed on my hand. I giggled and flew in a circle I willed the flames to go out and I still floated I willed it to go to my hand it went to my hand and engulfed it with a flame.

"hmm lets experiment" I made it change color as I changed the temperature. Dark blue that got lighter as it got to the tips was my favorite. It was the lowest temperature it didn't burn anything or heat it up. It was just a flame with no heat. It changed colors when I wanted it to. It turned Magenta, green, blue, silver, black any color I wanted but it drained me a bit and made me feel sick. The main colors felt perfectly fine so I made a strapless bra and skirt out of fire. I landed on the thin sheet of frost and I felt it melt. I took a step and turned an saw that a flower replaced the frost I started to dance and twirl. My fire acted and a scarf sort of thing and it looked beautiful. The fire danced around me and I laughed with pure joy. Soon the entire lawn was covered in flowers.

"Very pretty show" I heard a russian accent.

"SANTA" I shrieked and ran over and hugged him.

"too hot too hot" he said.

"oh sorry" I said and turned down the temperature.

"man in moon sent me are you ready to go...oh wait her you go" he said and we let go of each other he pulled out a dress.  
I grabbed it and made a spiral of fire around me while I put it on.  
It was a simple dress it went down to my knees and it was satin it was covered in red yellow and orange jewels. It was colored like fire it was a sweetheart with a sash on the natural waist, it pointed at the hem of the dress.  
I made the shear disappear.

"it seams like a salsa dress minus all the phazzas" I said flattening the wrinkles on my stomach.

"well It was given to me by the misses before I left. Said that a girl like you deserves to look amazing at all times" he said while examining the dress

"well ready to go. I got cookies waiting for me and you need a explanation" He said hopping in his sleigh.

"I'm rea- Wait JAMIE!" I took off to the sky and flew above the familiar streets.  
I landed in front of the window and the wind opened it.

"jamie" I said as I landed on his floor. The little boy sat up and looked around.

"lia are you there" He said with a lit up face.

"I'm right here" I said with a happy face. He ran to the window and looked out it.  
He slumped and walked back to his bed stepping right through me.  
I grabbed my stomach sucking in air that was takin from me.

"he cant see me" I said and watched as my brother walked to his bed and quickly fell asleep.  
I ran upstairs to my room.  
Santa was sitting on my bed.

"Im sorry but nobody knows about you yet so nobody can see you" He said in his Russian accent.

"so grab a bag and fill it with your stuff. You can come back when ever you want but now you live with me and the misses. meet you up top" He said and jumped out the window.  
I grabbed my largest bag and put all my cosplay, pictures, most of my favorite clothes, trinkets I couldn't part with and jewelery.  
I went down to Jamie and I looked at his sleeping form.  
I bent down and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Jamie don't forget it" I kissed his forehead and left out the window floating to the sleigh and sat down on one of the seats.

"buckle up" he said and I looked at him with a clear expression on my face telling him I was in complete confusion.

"there are non" I said bracing myself just incase.

"Thats the point" He flicked the reigns and we were shooting through the air.

"WAAOOOHOOOO" I screamed in pure enjoyment standing with my hands in the air and laughing.  
Santa threw something and a portal showed up.  
We went through it and I saw the most amazing home in the world.

The North Pole.

* * *

Ok truth is this was done the day after I posted the last chapter but was kicked off the computer until my room was cleaned.

Apparently I cant have my obsessions all over the floor or people get mad.


	10. Chapter 8

Okay so I am supper happy 1 week till my b day ehehe and a shout out to my friend wolfsrainrules whos b day was on the 8th.  
okay so you all have questions i the answers will come in due time so you must wait and for that i thank you. It lets me know you are interested in it and will continue reading.

basically if you want to see the weapon go to photobucket ant go to search and type in gold scythe. There should be a picture of a girl with pink hair holding a scythe. The scythe is basically like that just on fire, wider and a bit different

Dae: okay my turn. I own nothing and will never own them I own my o.c.s nothing else.

* * *

Lia p.o.v.

We flew in to a cave and landed with a small bump. There was a woman standing at the door that I'm guessing was the entrance of the shop. We got out of the sleigh and were instantly surrounded by busy elves and hairy things.  
"What are those" I asked and pointed to one of the hairy beasts.

"oh those are the yeti" He said as he headed for the door. I looked at the woman again. It was the woman from the store on my birthday last year.

"hello Lia" the woman said her green eyes glistened with joy.  
Her hair was silver with red tips that pointed up in her bun.  
Her skin was healthy and soft not a wrinkle in sight.

"you...your the woman from the dress shop" I said while I put my hair in a high pony tail so that the tips were just above my butt.

"yes I was told by your mother to watch over you" I was shocked at her words.

"my..my mother" I looked at her with mixed emotions.

"yes. but lets not worry about that now lets go and have some supper" she followed Santa who told me to call him north threw the door and down a hall.  
I saw an opening at the end. It was brightly lit so I couldn't see past the door.  
We reached the end and I hat to shield my eyes.  
My eyes adjusted and I saw toy flying and moving running around.

"the yeti make the toys? What about the elves " I said looking at all the yetis making toys and running around preparing for the faraway holiday. Then I saw a group of elves running in circles and walls while giggling.

"oh" I said and walked faster when I noticed I had slowed down.

"okay so we eat and then Anya will bring you to your room" he looked at me with a over joyed face.

"ya I guess" He opened a door and I was bombarded by delicious smells.  
I saw a table full of yummy foods.  
The table was long and could seat 15 people easily. It surrounded in chairs which I personally thought were thrones.  
We sat down and ate I tried to eat in silence but every time it got quiet North wold ask me a bunch of food was amazing I felt like I was in heaven or if I ate something I didn't like I would want to puke.  
We finished eating and I went to get up but the table cleared and the food was replaced with sweets and treats. I didn't sit in my chair I flopped down in astonishment.  
Any candy or pastry I could think of was there.  
I had a Plater in front of me I opened the lid and nothing was there.  
I put down the lid and looked around.

"if you dont see something you want here then put the lid on it and think of what you want to eat. Just letting you know that as a Legend all your senses are enhanced. Your taste your touch your hearing and your emotions. If your sad you will feel like your going to die, if your happy you will feel like nothing could touch you, and love well it feels like if you cant see them then you will die from not seeing them" he said as Anya came up behind him and hugged him lovingly.

"okat thanks for the heads up" I said and looked around the table again. Then I saw cherry pastry and it made me think of the pastry my mom use to make. I closed my eyes thinking of the mini Vanilla cake covered in chocolate and had four cherries and cherry sauce over the top with sugar powder to top it off.  
I remember watching as my mom would prepare it she would smile the whole time, the sweet smell would be drifting through the house and she would let me help or lick the spoon.  
I began to smell it. My eyes snapped open and I lifted the lid. Sitting there was the mini cake.  
My eyes began to water abit. It was exactly as I remembered it.  
I felt as if a knife was plunged in my chest. I tried to make it go away but it didn't. I picked up the fork and began to eat it. It was better then I remembered.  
We finished and Anya led me to my room.  
The door was a dark wood and each crease had gold lining.  
She grabbed the door handle that was made up of gold vines and turned it.  
The room was gigantic and was dark red velvet with gold swirls on the walls, no lights just a large fire place, A huge bed that had gold headboard above it was a circular non transparent red drapes and the cabinets were a dark wood.

"if you want anything just ask this is your new home for now" she went to leave.

"can I request a stereo or music player" She snapped her fingers and a large sound system showed up and so did a art kit. I smiled and turned to her.

"put the name of the song you want to listen to on here and it will be on there" she said handing me a pad. I nodded and took it from her.  
I made the fireplace in the room erupt with a large flame.  
I put Russian Levan polka Nightcore on and started to dance.

Three days before easter

I learned I had a scythe that was made entirely of fire except for the stem or staff which was gold and had flowers and vines engraved into it or popping out.  
When I activated it a large flame would come out the top and shape into a blade. It looked like a crescent moon that went into a  
I was practicing in the globe room when I saw it flicker. A yeti ran to Norths office they came back and he looked at the globe. It was quickly encased with black sand and the figure of a man appeared and circled the globe. It exploded and disappeared within moments.

"prepare we are going to have guests" he said and pulled a lever twisted it and pushed it. A light shot out I quickly flew to the window and saw beautiful lights dance across the sky.

15 minutes later

I am in the presents of the legends I grew up with. It felt amazing and super cool. They were bickering. And I was sitting at a window looking out the window. I heard a bell being jingled rapidly. I turned my head and saw sandy holding a elf with a annoyed look on his face then pointed to the moon.

"ahh man in moon..." I drifted of into a trance looking at fire that surrounded my hand.

"you know what this means right" said tooth. A light was directed on a platform and it opened. A crystal arose out and a light began to appear forming into a boy.  
My head started to hurt flashes of a boy and me yelling at each other staring into each others eyes, laughing, smiling and anger flashed through my head.  
I grabbed my head and saw the shape look more and more familiar.

Jack p.o.v.

My head hurts two girls faces kept flashing through my head and was making it hurt more then it should.

Violet p.o.v.

I cant believe it Im adopted. I am the daughter of a man like that I cant believe it.  
Instantly images of Lia and a sexy boy with white hair and a blue hoodie flashed through my head.

"you can make it stop if you try" a voice reached my ears and I spun around and saw a man dressed in black.  
His skin was gray and his eyes were amber.

"who are you" I asked stepping back.

"I am pitch also known as the boogie man you are my daughter and I am here to help you with your newly found power" He said and held out a hand. I took it and we were gone.

Lia p.o.v.

"Jack frost" was the new guardian and I remember that he took my mothers necklace. He will pay by my hand.

* * *

so whats going to happen next


	11. Chapter 9

OMG IM BACK IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. between all the family and b day and Christmas it took forever to make this I hope you like it. oh and should i make a smut in the next few chapters. comment and let me know.

* * *

Lia Pov  
Im pacing my room sending fire at the wall in frustration he was going to be here in a matter of minutes. I flopped on my bed. The squishy bed warmed and I basked in the amazing feeling of it.  
I sigh and get up. I start to walk down the hall hearing trumpets.  
I see a group of yeti, elves, North and the other guardians.

"I must have done something really bad to get all of you guys together. Am I on the naughty list" I heard a cocky male voice say. I hear a clunk as if something heavy hit the ground.

"on the naughty list... you hold the recored" I heard north say pointing at somebody who was blocked from my vision. I flew around and saw Jack frost. His blue sweater covered in frost as well as his brown pants. I growled and watched as North talked to him.

"but we over look its time to wiping clean the slate" North said wiping the arm that had a tattoo saying naughty.

"huh how come" Jack said

"ha good question" bunny said with an amused look on his face.  
"how come? I tell you how come! because now you are GUARDIAN" North announced and trumpets, drums and cheering was heard from the elves as the yeti twirled Fire sticks and held torches up high. They all were marching towards Jack. It went on and I saw a little Elf walk over to jack with a pair of shoes and he pointed to jacks bare feet then to the blue curly toed shoes with the guardian symbol on them. It was being held on a pillow by two other elves. I saw a yeti hand North the book of rules and stories. I saw Jack get a annoyed face and he raise his staff and bang it on the ground. A gust of snowy wind emerged from the end of the staff leaving a large frost patch.

"wait...why would I want to be a guardian" said jack in a very annoyed very sexy voice. North burst into laughter.

"of coarse you do. MUSIC" he shouted snapping his fingers and the elves started up the horns.

"no no music" jack said shaking his head and his hands causing one of the elves to get frustrated and drop his horn and walk past another elf shoving him.

"this is all very flattering but you dont want me. Your all hard work and deadlines. Im snowballs and fun times. Im not a guardian" Jack said a little depressed from what I could tell. I would be sad if I was taken from fun and put to work. But thats what was gonna happen to my life.

"ah ha thats exactly what I said" bunny exclaimed nudging North.

"Jack I dont think you under stand what it is we do. each of those lights is a child" tooth said flying over to the globe.  
"a child who believes. And good or bad. Naughty or nice we protect them" North said with wonder in his voice.

"tooth fingers out of mouth" he said looking over at tooth who had her fingers in Jacks mouth examining his teeth.

"oh sorry. There beautiful" she said and flew back to where she before.

"ok no more wishy washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North said opening his arms to the globe in a huff.

"you mean the boogie man" Jack chuckled.

"yes the boogie man. when Pitch threatens us he threatens them as well" he said referring to the children

"which gives you all the more reason to pick some one better to qualify" Jack said walking had enough. I glided down and into view.

"you think they picked you. The man in the moon choose you just like he pick all of them" I laughed gesturing to the guardians.

"LIA nice of you to join us" said north laughing a little bit. I picked up the frozen elf (that Im guessing Jack had something to do with) and I blew on it a blue fire surrounded it. I put it down and the fire went out and the elf ran away. I lifted my hand and jack flinched as if he thought I was about to hit him. I waved my hand and the frost from the ground was gone with out a trace and I lit the torches the yetis were holding.

"what?!" jack asked turning and looking at them us in shock.

"last night jack you were chosen" tooth said as the guardians lined up.

"maybe" bunny said.

"the man in the moon actually...talks to you" Jack said sadly and in disbelief.

"see you cant not say no. Its destiny" North said looking at the moon.

"wh...why didn't he tell me that himself. After three hundred years this is his answer. To spend eternity like you guys. Cooped up in some. Some hide out thinking of ways to bribe kids. oooh no THATS NOT FOR ME...no offence" he said looking at them after yelling at them and instantly calming down and acting as if nothing happened.

"h how is it not offensive . oh oh you know what I think. He has got a point. What does this clown know about brining joy to children" bunny said hopping out of the line they made.

"ahhh have you ever hear of a snow day. I know its no hard boiled egg but kid like what I do" He said happily.

"Oh but non of them believe in you either. Your invisible mate like you dont even exist" Bunny said and I gasped. I wasnt to fond of Jack but that was too far.

"BUNNY" tooth exclaimed and Jack looked down slowly I knew Bunny hit a soft spot and crushed him. Then looked up with a sexy smirk.

"no the easter kangaroo is right" he said gesturing to bunny.

"easter wh what did you call me im not a kangaroo mate" he said shocked.

"ohh cause this whole time i thought you were. If your not a kangaroo then what are you" jack said stepping up to Bunny.

"im a bunny. The easter bunny people believe in me" he said inches from Jacks face. I almost squealed. Since I loved anime, cartoons, tumblr and shipping characters from various movies and shows my emotions heightened. I normally didnt ship male and male but if this was as show I would absolutely put them together. Then I saw the hurt in jacks eyes. I felt like running over there and hugging him telling him every thing was gonna be alright.

"lia your suppose to be" jack whispered.

"Jack walk with me" north said sternly walking through a door and to the elevator. Jack followed him side North. I followed them through the work shop seeing jacks amazed face.

"slow down would ya ive been trying to bust in here for years. I want a good look" jack said looking around.

"what do you mean bust in" North said turning around.

"ooh dont worry I never got past the yeties...oh hey Phil" he said to a yeti who was giving him a warning from what I could tell. We got to his door.

"come in.. not you Lia" he said looking back at me. I huffed and flew around the work shop looking at the toys. After about an hour I was floating around the middle of the room then I saw North and Jack rushing to the sleigh.

I straightened my fire skirt by moving my fingers along the flames and changing the color. I had gotten a bit use to changing colors I can do little things like make the tips green and the rest a light blue and at the waist a dark blue. My bare feet hit the snow as I landed and caused a chill up my spine. and I heard jack chuckle.

"im not getting in some rickety old...sleigh" Jack said dodging the working elves. The large doors at the end of the room opened revealing the large sleigh and reindeer in which his eyes widened.

"one ride thats it" Jack said after seeing it and hopping in.

"everyone loves the sleigh" North said hopping in the driving seat. Bunny came in saying how his tunnels where faster. Then being grabbed and put in the sleigh along with me, jack and sandy.  
We took off be and bunny gripping on the sides in shock. I quickly was standing my long hair trailing behind. I laughed at bunny who was gripping on the ledge in the corner scared out of his wits. We hit a bump and I lost my balance and fell to the side on something that was...cozy and welcoming but firm and cold. I look up to be inches from Jacks face. I gasp and fly off so im feet away from the sleigh and I hide my blush. I saw that jack shook it off and stood and jumped to the edge and I saw him talking to bunny then he jumped off tumbling and sat on the skis.

"jack" I heard bunny shriek then peek over the edge looking for jack.

"see I knew you cared" jack said lounging on the ski still. I giggled and Jack noticed and looked at me and winked. I growled still pissed with him but I couldnt help but blush. Like really he is H. O. T HOT.  
We entered a portal and I didnt know what was coming until it was to late.


	12. Chapter 10

Dae: Bursts through the wall "I AM SO SO SORRY GUYS ... I got a boyfriend and we have been roll playing on Google+ alot so I completely forgot about my story"  
Jack: "thanks alot Dae I feel so loved"  
Lia: "I feel so forgotten" tears up  
Dae: "lia you cant say anything to this day you are being held down by your husband and screwed almost every day. you even had three children. Twin boys and a daughter so hush up"  
Jack: "wow Lia you have been busy"  
Lia: squeaky high voice "Dae why would you tell them. Dakota will be mad"  
Dae: "oh no he wont he is fine with it even if I told him he is in the story he doesnt know I meant the authors note...ANYWAYS lets get this story started"

* * *

_**read it before the story**_

_**Jack P.O.V.**_

I watch as the nightmares fly past us and take the fairies and I see one and fly up and grab it "you okay baby tooth" it nods and I drop down towards the Sleigh. I see Lia engulfed in flames at the front of the sleigh protecting the reindeer with a large barrier in front of her.

"Jack take over. Lia drop the berrier" North says as he hands me the reins and I grab them hesitantly and he jumps up. He slashes at one of the nightmares and two canisters drop. Lia drops and gasps for breath as she lands beside me and leans her head on me hissing at the cold touching her but ignores it and stays there as a smirk slips on my face.

"they are taking the teeth!" bunny said picking one up and sandy touches black sand that had landed on his arm. I pull on the reins as we crash land and Lia jolts and flies out of the sleigh and rolls as she hits the ground and I wince.

"tooth are you all right" North calls out from the sleigh as tooth comes into sight.

"the teeth my fairies...all of it they took all of them. gone everything is gone. oh one of you is alright" tooth says as baby tooth flies over and hugs her.

_**Lia P.O.V.**_

I groan and sit up muttering evil things under my breath towards Jack. Then a voice hits my ears and flashes of dreams and my imaginary friend flash through my mind and my head snaps in the direction of the voice.

"I have to say it is very very exciting the big four all in one place. I'm a little star stuck. Did you like my little show on the globe north" Pitch says as everyone turns to pitch weapons in hands.

"pitch?" I whisper to myself as I look at the black cloaked figure standing above the guardians.

"got you all together didn't I" he grins and walks to the side as I sit there unable to speak as my childhood best friend stands as a threat to the children of the world.

'Pitch! you got 30 seconds to return my fairies or" tooth flies around where pitch had been standing.

"or what you'll stick a quarter under my pillow" he says popping up across the room.

"why are you doing this" North says glaring at pitch

"well maybe I want what _you _have...To be believed in" I look over and see Jack have a realization look take over his face. "maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds" he said looking kind of pissed off.

"maybe that's where you belong" bunny said pointing at pitch with truth ringing in his voice.

"oh go suck an egg rabbit" pitch says and appears below the guardians and disappears as bunny takes a swipe at him. "hang on is that...Jack frost" he starts laughing as I take this moment to fly to Jacks side.

"Jack what ever you do don't listen to him ok" I whisper and look at him as I hear pitch gasp softly.

"And when have you all so Lia is...that you" Pitch says halfway through his sentence and Jack stands in front of me and I look at him in disbelief.

"were not" he looks around searching for pitch.

"oh good. A mutual party...then I'm going to ignore you but you must be use to that by now" I look at Jacks posture change as well as the look on his face.

"pitch! you" Bunny says as he charges for pitch and I blank out and stand in front of Jack and before I even realize what im doing I hug him close to me and he stiffens. I feel a spark between us as if it was a shift in the balance and then I hear a roar and I pull away and see the nightmares going to attack tooth.

"easy girl easy...heh heh heh look familiar sand man" pitch says and calms down the black horse and holds out the black sand. My chest stops taking in air as I realize the similarities of this horse and the thing that killed my mother. "took me awhile to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous it riles them up more. they smell fear ya know"

"What fear...of you. HA no body has been afraid of you since the dark ages" Bunny says as tooth hands him his boomerang.

"oooh the dark ages everyone was miserable. such happy times for me. all the power I had. And then the man in the moon choose you to replace my fear with wonder and light. lifting there hearts and giving them hope. mean while everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. OH there is nothing to be afraid of there is no such thing as the boogie man!...but that is all about to change...heh heh ohh its happening already" pitch grins with pure joy in his eyes.

"what is" Jack says looking at tooth as the paint starts to fall from the walls and tooth looks at it with defeat.

"children are waking up and realizing thee tooth fairy never came. I mean such a little thing would do to a child" Pitch grins and I growl looking him in the eyes and he looks taken aback.

"whats happening" Jack turns to tooth

"they...they dont believe in me anymore" tooth stares with pain in her voice.

"didn't they tell you jack? Its great being a guardian. But there is a catch. if they stop believing in you. everything your friends protect one by one. wonder, hopes and dreams it all goes away. and little by little so do they. no Christmas or Easter or little fairies that come in the night. it will all mean nothing. but fear and darkness and _me_ will still be here. ITS your turn not to be believe in" pitch says with hate in his voice. Bunny throws his boomerang at pitch and he ducks as it misses him by an inch and it keeps trying to hit him until he jumps off the edge and his nightmare catches him. The guardians jump after him and Jack follows and I roll my eyes and dive down after them. I watch as the guardians attack him but he dodges every egg bomb sent at him and disappears in the shadows.

"Tooth I don't care what it takes. I will get your fairies back" I say landing next to her with a red fire surrounding my hands and I realize how mad I am and stop the flames before I get out of control. My anger is my weakness and right now I could melt the whole palace and rip apart every inch of the world until I found pitch.

* * *

ok sorry it was rushed but im getting back in the flow of writing so the next one should be good and remember the smut may or may not happen because I only have one person who wants it so I might wright it and not post it officially


	13. Chapter 13

Okay sorry again it took awhile with exams and such so here is the next chapter *smiles evily*

I have been reading the books so I haven't forgotten. Plus with exams I have

* * *

She flies through the city laughing as the boys have a competition and forget to give the children their gifts after. But I won't tell them, They can figure it out by themselves. I sit with tooth after a few hours of trying to get a tooth but the guys stealing them before we get to them. So we just watch.

"So Tooth...Tell me what do you think of Jack?" I ask looking at the white hair streak across the sky. She just laughs gently and watches him.

"He is strong and daring...He just needs to find a purpose to help us" She sighs and we get to the last house and I hold my breath gliding over to my brother and sit on his bed. I zone out petting Abby while Jack and Tooth start to talk, Soon the others enter the room and size up there tooth bags and end up waking up Jamie. He says all of their names but me and Jack.

I feel my heart explode and I float over to him and press my forehead to his and tears hide behind my eyelids. I get knocked back and I gasp as I see a shadow exit the room and I go after it almost immediately.  
The others shake it off as they did not see what I did and they stayed. I come to a high up building and I trap the shadow in a fire cage and I destroy it with a smile.

"Oh Lia it's good to see you are well" I turn and see Violet grinning evilly. She was different very different then what I'm use to. Her skin was gray like and deathly, Her eyes where not happy, they were psychotic and murder like.

"Violet is that you...What happened" I ask watching her jump and land infront of me.

"I became the most feared thing know to all...I became death" She throws her head back in laughter as my jaw opens and falls open.

"how did that happen!" I yell and grip her shoulders.

w"My father killed me and brought my powers to life...Or death I should say. Oh by the way I should say that we are enemies now" She shrugs and smiles.

"How are we enemies exactly?" I ask with pure confusion in my voice.

"My father is pitch Lia. Are you really that dumb...Oh my father is calling I must leave. Oh by the way your friends are going to fail...The golden light will crumble like black sand" In my grip she explodes into black and purple rose petals and floats in the wind. I stand there and my body wont move while my mind wont concentrate. I hear crashing and poofing noises above me but I see nothing. I fly up higher until I am just under the cloud line, the noises are louder and shouting is heard. I fly through the black storm clouds and I gasp as the thousands of nightmares are attacking my friends. I join the fight and send fire towards the nightmares. I see sandy and my eyes widen in realization as he is the main target.

"SANDY" I scream and start to fly towards him and I see Jack already on his way, I can tell he sees something I don't and before I came to my realization. I follow his eyes to see a arrow of blackness heading straight for sandy, Behind the arrow was pitch with a grin to match. I stop and feel numb as sandy gets hit. I hear a faint scream of rage from Jack but I fall a few feet before catching myself again. I watch Jack but unable to move anything but my eyes that are slightly blurred by tears once again. I watch Jack go to attack Pitch by flying staff first towards the nightmare king, Pitch reacts by sending a tidal wave of nightmares right at Jack. I snap out of it.

"JACK GET OUT OF THERE" I scream and fly towards him as fast as I can. I feel a explosion off of me and I can't hear anything. I had broke the sound barrier and I couldn't believe it. I reached for Jack but I looked over and I opened my mouth to scream as the black ice started to break and I missed Jack and went right passed him.

**Jack P.O.V.**

I attacked in pure rage. It blinded me, I just remembered Sandy, Attacking, the ice and then was snapped out of it by a scream then was blasted back before blacking out.

Dream

I see a Woman who looks similar to the human Lia but she has a few features that are different. Instead of a rebellious, fiery, fun girl. She was motherly, sweet, kind, wise and glowing with happiness. Almost as quick as she appeared she was gone and I was brought back to reality.

I had seen Lias mother on the day I promised to keep her and her child safe. She had saved me and I failed her just as I have failed Sandy.  
I failed

* * *

**_It broke my heart to write this *sob gently* so smut is next chapter be warned _**


End file.
